4/37
Arapça harfli ayet metni الَّذِينَ يَبْخَلُونَ وَيَأْمُرُونَ النَّاسَ بِالْبُخْلِ وَيَكْتُمُونَ مَا ءَاتَاهُمُ اللَّهُ مِنْ فَضْلِهِ وَأَعْتَدْنَا لِلْكَافِرِينَ عَذَابًا مُهِينًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ellezıne yebhalune ve ye'mürunen nase bil buhli ve yektümune ma atahümüllahü min fadlih ve a'tedna lil kafirıne azabem mühına Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, hem nekeslik ederler, hem de insanlara, nekes olmalarını emrederler ve Allah'ın, kendilerine lütfedip verdiği şeyleri gizlerler ve biz, kafirlere, horlayıcı, onları aşağılatıcı bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar, cimrilikte bulunurlar, insanlara da cimriliği emreder (önerir)ler. Allah'ın fazlından kendilerine verdiğini gizli tutarlar. Biz o kafirlere aşağılatıcı bir azab hazırlamışızdır. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar cimrilik eder, insanlara da cimriliği önerir ve Allah'ın kendilerine lütfundan vermiş olduğunu gizlerler. Kâfirlere aşağılayıcı bir azap hazırladık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Bunlar cimrilik eden, insanlara da cimriliği emreden ve Allah'ın, lütfundan kendilerine verdiği nimeti gizleyen kimselerdir. Biz de o nankörlere alçaltıcı bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bunlar cimrilik eden, insanlara da cimriliği emreden ve Allah’ın, lütfundan kendilerine verdiği nimeti gizleyen kimselerdir. Biz de o nankörlere alçaltıcı bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Bunlar cimrilik eden ve insanlara da cimriliği tavsiye eden, Allah'ın kendilerine lütfundan verdiğini gizleyen kimselerdir. Biz, kafirler için alçaltıcı bir azap hazırladık. Edip Yüksel Meali Bunlar üstelik cimridirler ve halka cimriliği öğütlerler. ALLAH'ın kendi lütfundan onlara verdiğini gizlerler. İnkarcılara acıklı bir azap hazırladık. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar ki hem kıskanır, cimrilik ederler, hem de herkese cimrilik tavsiye ederler ve Allah'ın kendilerine lütfundan verdiği nimeti gizlerler. Biz kâfirlere alçaltıcı bir azap hazırladık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Onlar ki hem kıskanırlar hem de herkese kıskançlık tavsıye ederler ve Allahın kendilerine fazlından verdiği şeyleri saklarlar, biz de öyle nankörlere terzil edici bir azab hazırlamışızdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Onlar ki, cimrilikte bulunurlar ve nâsa cimrilik ile emrederler ve Allah Teâlâ'nın kendilerine fazlından olarak vermiş olduğu şeyi gizlerler. Artık onlar her türlü melânete lâyıktırlar ve Biz kâfirler için hakaret verici bir azab hazırlamışızdır. Muhammed Esed Onlar ki, cimrilikte bulunurlar ve nâsa cimrilik ile emrederler ve Allah Teâlâ'nın kendilerine fazlından olarak vermiş olduğu şeyi gizlerler. Artık onlar her türlü melânete lâyıktırlar ve Biz kâfirler için hakaret verici bir azab hazırlamışızdır. Suat Yıldırım O cimrilik eden, üstelik etrafındaki insanlara cimriliği tavsiye eden ve Allah'ın lütf-u fazlından kendilerine verdiği nimetleri gizleyen nankörler yok mu, işte Biz onları zelil ve perişan edecek bir azap hazırladık. [100,6-7; 80,17] Süleyman Ateş Meali Bunlar öyle insanlardır ki, cimrilik ederler ve insanlara da cimriliği emrederler, Allah'ın bol hazinesinden kendilerine verdiğini gizlerler. (Biz de) o nankörlere alçaltıcı bir azab hazırlamışızdır. Şaban Piriş Meali Cimrilik yapan, insanlara da cimriliği emreden, Allah’ın fazlından kendilerine verdiğini gizleyenler (Allah’ın sevmediği kimselerdir.) İşte o nankörler için aşağılatıcı bir azap hazırladık. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar, kendileri cimrilik ettiği gibi başkalarını da cimriliğe teşvik eden ve Allah'ın onlara lütfettiği nimetleri esirgeyen kimselerdir. Biz ise o kâfirlere aşağılayıcı bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Böyleleri cimriliğe saparlar, insanlara cimriliği emrederler ve Allah'ın lütfundan kendilerine verdiği şeyi saklarlar. Nankörler için biz, rezil edici bir azap hazırladık. Yusuf Ali (English) (Nor) those who are niggardly or enjoin niggardliness on others, or hide the bounties which Allah hath bestowed(555) on them; for We have prepared, for those who resist Faith, a punishment that steeps(556) them in contempt;- M. Pickthall (English) Who hoard their wealth and enjoin avarice on others, and hide that which Allah hath bestowed upon them of His bounty. For disbelievers We prepare a shameful doom; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri